Prisoners of love
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: Request. When Kagura is sent out to kill Sesshomaru, can she go through with it? And if she did, would he defeat Naraku to save her from his grip? SesXKagura
1. Kagura's plan

**Mushi-SanBan: This story is a request from my buddy, Timmy. So...it's dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Timmy: Yeah, we know that.**

**Me: I know...**

**Prisoners of Love**

**Chapter 1**

At Naraku's castle...

Naraku: Kagura!

Kagura: (bows down) Yes, master?

Naraku: I have a new plan...

Kagura: Oh?

Naraku: This is a mission for _you, _so don't screw it up!

_I hate you, _ she thought. She hated going on missions by herself. For one reason she always tried to escape from Naraku's grip, and the other? She was lonely...

Naraku: We will attack his brother, Sesshomaru. Once he's defeated, there's no one stopping us from destroying Inuyasha.

Kagura thought back to when she was fighting against Inuyasha and his comrades in the most deadly battle ever. The slayer was missing, and some time between the battle - she had no idea when, for she was too busy fighting- she had returned with Inuyasha's brother.

_How did that girl talk him into helping them, anyway?_ she thought.

Kagura: Yes.....master....

Naraku: Now, go!

Kagura nodded her head, walked outside, and flew away on her giant feather. She looked down, hoping to catch a glimpse of the group or someone from it.

That's when something below caught her eye. She flew closer to the ground and saw the slayer and the miko fighting off a spider demon. They were alone...

_Where could the others be?_ Kagura thought as she watched them continue their battle. The miko finished it off with a sacred arrow, and Kagura floated close enough to hear their conversation.

Sango:Where did that thing come from?

Kagome: I have no idea. We need to find Inuyasha and the others.

Sango. I know, but where should we look? I think that spider demon drug us miles away from them. I can't remember...

Kagome: I do. You were poisoned, and so were the others, except for Sesshomaru. He dissapeared.

Sango: What?! Why?!

Kagome shrugged.

Kagome: I don't know.

Sango: (sighs) what else happened?

Kagome: Well, the poison made you all pass out, and I was the only one who the chemical didn't affect. The last thing that I _can _remember is that everything just went black, and the last thing I saw was Sesshomaru dissapearing into the woods...

Sango: It probably knocked you unconcious. But, why did it only take us away?

Kagura couldn't keep quiet any longer, for she had a grand plan.

Kagura: Hello.

She landed in front of the two girls and shrunk her feather, placing it in her hair.

Sango: (giving Kagura a death glare) What are _you_ doing here?!

Kagura: Relax, slayer, I'm not here to fight.

Sango. The name's Sango.

Kagura: Whatever. Anyway, I'm here to help you.

Kagome: What?

Sango: No! You can't be trusted!

Kagura: No, really! I'm telling the truth! I don't want to serve Naraku any longer! I hate him!

Sango: Yeah, right.

Sango started to walk off, but Kagome put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Kagome: Wait, Sango, maybe she's telling the truth.

Sango: Kagome, she can't be trusted! She's one of Naraku's servants.

Kagura couldn't stand to be one of his servants, and she definitely couldn't stand _hearing _someone call her one. She growled and stared at the slayer with fierceness in her eyes.

Kagura: No! Not any longer!

Sango: (sighs) Alright. You can join us....for now. But if you try anything, I'll-

Kagura: Relax, Sango, I won't.

Kagome: Come on, you two. Let's go now.

Sango and Kagura: Okay.

Inuyasha slowly woke up. His head was killing him!

He looked around to see if his friends were alright, but they were all unconcious, lying on the ground. But, something didn't seem right.

_Kagome!_ He thought as he jumped up.

Inuyasha: (thinking) She's gone! And so is Sango!And.....Sesshomaru?! Where did that idjit go?!

Inuyasha tried to wake up Miroku, but the poison had taken too much effect on him. He would have to go find them by himself. And with that, he took off.

The girls stopped for a rest at a lake after they had been walking for about two hours.

Kagome: I'm hungry.

Sango: me too.

They both looked at the wind sorceress.

Kagura: What?

Sango: Aren't you going to help us catch some fish?

Kagura: Me?! I've never done such a thing in my life!

Sango: Well, get used to it! If you're going to travel with us, you'll have to do it all the time.

Kagome: Stop it, you two. Let's just get to fishing!

Kagura: Fine. But, how do you go fishing?

A big sweat drop shows up on Sango and Kagome's faces.

Sango: I can tell you've never fished. Kagome?

Kagome explained the whole thing to Kagura, who looked a little disgusted.

Kagura: You mean we have to use our _hands_!

Sango: Yep. Now let's start.

Kagura just groaned.

**Me: Darn writer's block! Anyways, I know this isn't very good so far, but I'm not really experienced enough in writing to do better. Sorry...**

**Timmy: Ooh! Can I say it?! Please....**

**Me: Oh, okay.**

**Timmy: Yay!!!**

**Timmy: Flames will be used to....ummmm.....keep my heater going! haha! I shall be warm!!!**

**Me:Mwahahahahahaha!!! We are SO evil!!!**


	2. Injured Sesshy

**Me: Woohoo! Chapter 2! Yippee!!!!**

**Timmy: Mushi-SanBan does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.**

**Me: I don't?!WAAAHH!!!!**

**Inuyasha: What's her problem?**

**Timmy: I......don't know.....**

**Me: Anyways, here's chappy two of, dun dun dun dun! Prisoners of love!!!!!!**

**Prisoner's of Love**

**Chapter 2: Injured Sesshy**

Kagome and Sango pulled off their shoes and walked into the nice cool water.

Kagome: Man, this feels nice!

Sango: Yeah. Now to catch some fish.

Kagome: (looks at Kagura) Are you coming?

Kagura: (sigh)

Sango: Kagome, look!

Kagome looked down into the water and saw a huge fish swimming around.

Sango: Come on, Kagome! Let's catch it!

Kagome: Okay. Kagura? Aren't you coming?

Kagura: Yeah,yeah. I'm coming...

Kagura waited for a minute or so before rolling up her sleeves and and joining the two girls in the water. She shivered for a second but then quickly turned her attention to the mission on hand- to catch that big fish.

Sango: I'm going for it.

Sango hesitated before jumping in the water. She grabbed it, but it was a bigger fish than they thought it was! It started dragging Sango through the water at high speeds!

Sango: AAAAHHHHHHHH! HEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!

Kagome: Oh no!

Kagome jumped into the water and grabbed onto the fish when it swam by. It started dragging her through the water too.

Kagura: Oh man! I don't want to do this!

_Besides, their not really my comrades anyway._

Sango and Kagome: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KKKKAAAAAAGGGGGUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAA! DO SOMETHING!!!!

Kagura: (sighs) Very well then. I'll....help, I guess.

Kagura threw a fan blade at the fish and instantly killed it.

Kagome and Sango brought it to shore and set it on the bank.

Kagome: Thanks!

Sango: Why didn't you do that in the first place?! You could've spared us the trouble!

Kagura: Maybe I didn't feel like it!

Sango: Well, you should have!

Kagura: Shut up! At least I _did_ help you out!

Sango: What?! You mean there's a chance that you wouldn't have!

Kagome: Guys! Stop fighting!

Kagura and Sango relaxed a bit a turned around so they weren't facing each other.

Kagome: Look, you two. If we're going to work together from now on, we must learn to get along!

Sango: With her? No way.

Kagome: Come on! Can't you agree with me?

Kagura and Sango:..........no.........

Kagome: FINE! I'm tired of you guys always fighting! You've been _fighting_ ever since we started traveling together. I've had enough!

Kagome stormed off in an angry fit into the woods.

Not long after, they heard her call for them.

Kagome: YOU GUYS?!

Sango and the wind sorceress ran into the woods and to where Kagome was standing, which wasn't very far.

Sango: What is it, Kagome?

Kagome: Look! It's Sesshomaru!

Kagome pointed toward a spot in the woods and their eyes followed. There, Sesshomaru was lying, badly injured.

Sango: Oh my gosh?! What happened to him?!

Kagura: We have to help him, you guys!

Kagome: Okay. Ummm.....Sango? Can you run back to camp and get my backpack? It has some medical supplies in there.

Sango was just about to run off when they heard someone talk.

Someone: Don't bother! I can heal on my own!

Sango turned around, startled.

Kagome: Oh yeah! I forgot that you can heal on your own. Hehehe......

Kagura: I wonder what happened to him?

Sango: What happened, Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru didn't answer her.

Sango: I know you can hear me! So, answer me!

Still no reply.

Sango: FINE! Be that way!

Sesshomaru: I will.

Sango: Oh. Now you answer!

Kagome: Okay, you two. Cut it out.

Kagura: And how did she get him to join you guys again?

Kagome: I have no idea. They're always arguing around each other. Personally, I don't think they could get along even if they were going to die if they didn't.

Sango: Look, you baka! Don't backsass me!

Sesshomaru: I will if I want to.

Kagome and Kagura watched as they glared at each other, wondering who'd retreat from the battle first. It ended up being Sango, who ran off toward camp.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, o you want to come to our campsite?

Sesshomaru: No.

Kagome: (snaps her fingers) Oh no you didn't!

Kagura: Kagome? What on Earth are you doing?

Kagome: It's a little thing we like to do in the future. I'll explain later. Let's get back to camp.

Kagome walked off, but Kagura hesitated, staring at the youkai. She didn't leave until he started staring back, and she thought she even saw him slightly smile. That did it. The smile thing freaked her out and she took off after Kagome.

**Inuyasha: She _has_ gone crazy...**

**Timmy: Yeah.**

**Mushi is jumping up and down beating her head because of her writer's block.**

**Timmy: Mushi? Are....you gonna be alright?**

**Inuyasha: I don't think she's ever been alright.**

**Mushi continues beating herself up.**

**Miroku: I think she's clearly overreacting.**

**Timmy: Huh? Miroku?! How'd you get into the end credits?**

**Inuyasha: Wait.....how did I?**

**Mushi: Ssshhhh! It's not important! What is important is that my writer's block is gone!**

**Timmy: And?**

**Mushi:And.....some more will be added in later chapters.**


	3. Kagura's questions answered

**Mushi: WHEW! It feels good to be back! I wasn't allowed on the net for more than a week!**

**Timmy: That explains where you've been.**

**Miroku: It's great to have you back. Can I ask you a question?**

**Mushi: No.**

**Timmy: Ask her!**

**Mirku: I want you to bare my-**

**Mushi smacks him.**

**Mushi: Ew! Gross! Yuck!**

**Timmy: Mwahahahahhahahhahahahahhaha! I am so evil!**

**Inuyasha: If no one else is going to say it, I will.**

**Inuyasha: Mushi doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Now on with the story.**

**Timmy: Hey.....I wanted to do that........**

**Chapter 3: Kagura's questions are answered**

Kagome: Goodnight you guys. I'm going to sleep.

Sango: Night, Kagome.

Kagome and Sango laid down in their sleeping bacls while Kagura just sat there staring at the camp fire.

_Sesshomaru..._she thought of the feeling she felt when she was around him._ I can't kill him, can I? If I don't follow Naraku's orders I'll die for sure._

Kagura sighed.

_What should I do?_

Kagura sat there deep in thought for a moment. Then her mind wondered to other things.

_How did that girl get Sesshomaru to help them in that battle? It seems impossible for two people who hate each other to work together...especially a demon and a demon slayer....I just don't get it..._

That's when it hit her. To find the answer to her questions she should go talk to Sesshomaru!

Kagura quietly crept into the woods and went on until she found Sesshomaru. He must've sensed her.

Sesshomaru: What do you want?

Kagura: I need some answers to some questions I have is all...

Kagura: How did that girl get you to join them in battle?

Sesshomaru: She promised me something valuable.

Kagura: Oh? And what was that?

Sesshomaru: Ask her. I don't feel like answering.

Kagura: Fine! I willl!

Kagura walked back to camp and shook Sango.

Sango: What's wrong?! Is there something attacking?!

Kagura: No.

Sango: Oh....well, why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream!

Kagura: I need you to answer some questions.

Sango: At this time of night?! Why can't it wait until morning?!

Kagura: It's important.

Sango: (getting up and sitting beside Kagura) Fine. Ask away...

Kagura: I just got back from talking to Sesshomaru.

Sango: Why would you talk to that jerk?

Kagura: I asked him how you got him to join your group in battle, and he told me that you promised him something valuable.

Sango: Ohhhhh.....that...........hehe....

Kagura: What was it?

Sango: Ummm....welll.......please don't be mad!

Kagura: Why would I be mad?

Sango: Because..

Kagua: You didn't promise him my magic feather did you?!

Sango: No.....

Kagura: Then what?

Sango: I promised him....well, you see, I promised him.....

Kagura: What?! Tell me!

Sango: I promised him your hand in marriage.

Kagura just stared wide-eyed at her.

Kagura: YOU WHAT?!

**Mushi: Darn Writer's block! Grrrrrrrrrr!**

**Timmy: Don't worry.....it'll pass.**

**Mushi: Well, see ya'll later.**

**Timmy: In the next chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Oh no! We have to sit through another one of Mushi's lame chapters?!**

**Mushi: Of course you do, silly Rabbit!**

**Timmy: LOL!**

**Inuyasha: I'm a dog demon!**

**Mushi: Whatever....**

**Inuyasha: ooh! I'm going to KILLL you!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha hits the ground.**

**Timmy: Man....how do you guys find the entrance to the end credits anyways?**


	4. Chapter 4:Kagura's thoughts

Chapter 4:Kagura's thoughts

Sango: See? This is exactly why I didn't tell you.

Kagura: YOU WHAT!

Sango: I'm really sorry about that...hehehe...

Kagura: WHY DID YOU PROMISE HIM MY HAND IN MARRIAGE!

Sango: Well, I had no other choice...

Kagura: So you used me!

Sango: Y-Yeah...

Kagome:(just waking up) What's going on?

Kagura: Kagome, did you know about this?

Kagome: About what?

Kagura: Sango's little promise to Sesshomaru?

Kagome: You didn't promise him-

Sango: NO!

Kagura: She frikin promised him my hand in marriage!

Kagome: Oh, Sango! You didn't!

Deep in the woods, Sesshomaru had picked up every word of their conversation. He smiled to himself. He knew she would fall for him too...eventually...

As Inuyasha made his way through what seemed like millions of attacking demons, he could only think of Kagome.

Inuyasha: (thinking) Where the hell could she have gone!

After all the small demons were slayed, he made his way throughthe woods. Then he picked up the scent of his half-brother...

Sango: Please stop yelling!

Kagura: NO! YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE DONE THAT! NOT WITHOUT MY CONSENT!

Kagome: SHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUUUPPPP!

It immediately got quiet.

Kagome: I'm going back to sleep! NO MORE ARGUMENTS!

Sango and Kagura: Okay...

It was about daybreak, and Kagura was still awake. She couldn't kill Sesshomaru now! But...if she didn't it would surely mean death for her...

Kagura: (thinking) Every man for himself...or every girl for herself! This is about me! I can't let his love for me get in the way of this assassination mission! I-I'll kill him as soon as I get the chance!

Me: I don't have a computer anymore.

Sango: So that's why you haven't updated?

Me: Yeah! I'm using my friend's! 


End file.
